


Whump prompts

by Lame_Writer



Series: My prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Agony, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Begging, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Burning, Crying, Dark, Death, Death Threats, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Fire, Gen, Graphic, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hitting, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Medical Trauma, Mutilation, Name-Calling, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Punching, Self-Harm, Slapping, Sobbing, Starving, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Traumatized, Verbal Abuse, Whump, Yelling, flinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: My prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198676
Kudos: 2





	Whump prompts

1\. “And what ? You’ll hurt me ? Go ahead, you’re already weak - I’ll just have to hurt you back”  
2\. “Is that a promise ? Oh wait, you realize I have the power here to do whatever I want to you”  
3\. “I’d choose your words carefully, one slip up and I could just snap that little neck of yours, would be a shame for you to go so soon”  
4\. “You’ll soon understand that messing with me has consequences”  
5\. “What is it that you want ? It seems a death wish, otherwise you’d watch your tongue”  
6\. “What makes you think you’re somehow different than other victims before you ? You’re nothing”  
7\. “You are just another target, and boy I’m having some fun with you”  
8\. “You may not enjoy this, but I am”  
9\. “Keep screaming - keep squirming, keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll only tire yourself out”  
10\. “You’re not allowed to have the blissful taint of death, I won’t let you - we only just started”  
11\. “You gonna back up your words with actions or are you just another coward with a big moth and no filter ?”  
12\. “Funny how you think you have a fighting chance, you’ll lose your hands before you’re able to even touch me”  
13\. “we could make some,, arrangements if you obey me - for now however, you must learn”  
14\. “How hot will it be seeing you in your own blood ? We’ll just have to find out”  
\- “N-no..no please —“  
\- “Bold of you to assume you had a say”  
15\. “Trying to stay alive is a lot harder with me, isn’t it ? More fun for me seeing you struggle and collapsing”  
16\. “You say anything else and I’m carving my initial on your tongue”  
17\. “Learn to keep your mouth shut and your jaw won’t be ripped clean off”  
18\. “I’d hate to hurt such a pretty face”  
\- “Then why do it ?”  
\- “Never said I’d feel bad”  
19\. “Aren’t you clever ? But not clever enough, move anywhere and I’ll brand your thigh”  
20\. “Burning you is so satisfying, your screams with the sound of sizzling is so, amazing - now you’ll learn not to question me, won’t you ?”  
21\. “Watch where you stare, you may get it, or you may get it taken off your body”  
22\. “If only I liked you enough to make you mine”  
23\. “You’re a bold little [guy/girl/person], [y/n], but not bold enough it seems”  
24\. “You don’t faze me, but this knife will certainly go into something if you keep that shit up”  
25\. “What are you thinking ? Escaping ? Don’t make me cut off your/break your legs”  
26\. “If I have to tie you up and put you somewhere far away, I fucking will - don’t test me”  
27\. “What is it like — knowing you could die at any moment ?”  
28\. “Are you sure to be so cocky ? No one is coming to save you, only you, me and my little toys, the scalpel will be first if you move again”  
29\. “Who has control here ? Me, and whose blindfolded and tied up ? The one whose gonna become my little punching bag”  
30\. “And who do you think you are ? You think you have any ounce of power, respect or even rights down here ? You’re with me, [y/n], you should know better”  
31\. “I could break your neck so easy, your body is so fragile”  
32\. “You look so different with bruises and cuts along your soft skin...I could get used to this”  
33\. “You’re begging for mercy ? You don’t realize how quick I’ll be to burning you alive”  
34\. “Go ahead, underestimate me, but remember who keeps you, who owns you, at the end of the day”  
35\. “What ? Bargaining ? You can’t trade me anything in the world to let you go, you look so good when you cry in pain”  
36\. “Keep still and maybe I won’t slit a vein, maybe”  
37\. “You’re begging for death ? I said I wouldn’t let you go, and I intend on keeping my word”  
38\. “If only you had someone who pitied you, someone who cared about you - maybe you’d be free by now if someone did”  
39\. “Well, it seems that you’ve been rejecting food as of late - I don’t intend on letting you starve yourself to death, I’ll force feed you if I fucking have to”  
40\. “What makes you think you even deserve life ?”  
41\. “What makes you think you deserve freedom ?”  
42\. “Everyone hates you”  
43\. “Everyone thinks you’re dead, no one is looking for you”  
44\. “No point in trying to beg, I never listened before - what makes you think I’ll care for your safety now ?”  
45\. “Such lovely scars, all made by me, on a canvas like you”  
46\. “So many scars, how about we reopen them ?”


End file.
